Freddy and Friends: The Movie
Freddy and Friends: The Movie FAF: The Movie is a Action/Comedy/Science Fiction film written and Produced by Diego Gonzalez. The film was the first one in the FAF SOLO FRANCHISE. The film had Six Sequels, Freddy and Friends 2: Rise of the Funtimes, Freddy and Friends 3: Dark Side of the Animatronics, Freddy and Friends 4: The Golden Sword, Freddy and Friends 5: The Extinction War, Freddy and Friends 6: The Dark Cube and Freddy and Friends 7: The Fallen Sword. Plot During the Phantom War, Planet Animatronic is at it's end. Almost all of the population is facing mass genocide by the hands of Phantom Puppet. Fredbear, a leader of the Animatronic Resistance send his two sons to Earth. Once the two ships left, Planet Animatronic died of a big Phantom explosion killing all life. On Earth, The ships crash landed on Manhattan, New York, where Freddy and Golden Freddy were adopted by two humans. Once the humans adopted them, they called Freddy, "Benjamin" and Golden Freddy, "James". After the time with the humans, the two brothers left and found out that their real named are not Ben or James. In Highschool, Freddy meets the other three animatronics who landed on Earth. Bonnie a very smart and a vegetarian, Chica a crazy gun addict, and Foxy a "bully" in the school. Golden Freddy then assigned "The Animatronic Program". Where any living Animatronics will remain a secret and join a alliance. Freddy was the first one to join and the others refuse to join. Near Jupiter, A Phantom Ship is arriving to Earth revealing that Phantom Puppet was looking for the last animatronics alive. Golden Freddy then notice and wants to Assemble the rest. Around this time, Foxy got his hammer from a abandoned factory and uses it to travel the world. Freddy then made the Mark V suit with new weapons. Chica ordering Weapons and Bonnie making the first "Power Chip". Phantom Puppet and his Army arrived at Earth and decided to invade Los Angeles. The newley Animatronic team called "The Animatronics" arrived at Los Angeles where they confronted a army of Phantoms. Freddy led the battle with the three fighting side by side. Once Freddy got to Phantom Puppet, Freddy got his mini-sword and fights Phantom Puppet. Until Phantom Puppet stabs Freddy near his stomach causing pain. Bonnie and the rest fight Phantom Puppet until he gets pain by the pressure and leaves. At the end of the battle, Freddy then commanded that the battle may led to a War on Earth. At the Post-Credit scene, William Afton is holding a "Circus Baby" head and make a plan to get her back. In the After-Credits, Golden Freddy then found out that the new tower had a big A. To which is the headquarters of the Animatronics. Cast * Diego Gonzalez as Freddy Fazbear * Daniel Gonzalez as Bonnie * Leonel Sandoval as Golden Freddy and Fredbear * Tatiana Rivera as Chica * Anthony Mcgreg as Foxy * Austin Clark as Phantom Puppet and the minions Sequel Diego Gonzalez had works on a sequel and hired Sara Nichols, Sebastian Acosta, Dalton Caseros and Jazzmyn Kelly for the FAF Sequel. He also confirmed that there will be two other sequels 1,2,3,4.